


It's Only Been a Year

by SinfulWordMaster



Series: Septiplier Sad-Shots [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Septiplier, Sadness, Septiplier - Freeform, That's New Eh?, Wow, no smut this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year; it's been a year ever since he came home to see the love of his life now laying lifeless upon the carpeted floor will a pool of blood around the cold frame of the Korean. The world around Sean was now gone; /his/ world was gone. A world without the infamous YouTuber known as Markiplier is a world no more. </p>
<p>Jack's been wanting to join his beloved within the afterlife; poor Mark is most likely within the cold, dark corners of Limbo. He's coming, Mark. Wait for him. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Been a Year

It's been a year; it's been a year ever since he came home to see the love of his life now laying lifeless upon the carpeted floor will a pool of blood around the cold frame of the Korean.

The world around Sean was now gone; /his/ world was gone. A world without the infamous YouTuber known as Markiplier is a world no more.

Jack's been wanting to join his beloved within the afterlife; poor Mark is most likely within the cold, dark corners of Limbo. He's coming, Mark. Wait for him. . .

* * *

Jack trots inside his shared home with Mark, a goofy smile on his face. However, once he comes inside, the smell of something either metallic or something of the sort filled his nose. His feet moved on their own as his eyes scanned the rooms to see where the smell was coming from. He soon found the source of the smell. And it came from a slumped over body on the floor. His brain didn't register what happened; he thought that there was a break-in and Mark ended up killing the guy. But the closer he got, he noticed the infamous red plated lucky flannel worn by the one and only Markiplier.

Jack's eyes widen in horror as he kneels down by his love; he moved him so he was now on his back. The carpet under the other was stained in crimson beyond repair. He placed a hand upon his neck, feeling the cold frame of the other; he was going to feel for a pulse but by the feel of his chilly body, there was no way he was alive. But he checked anyway. Nothing. His love who was now before him was wide eyed and deceased. Jack couldn't believe it; he had to pinch himself rather hard to make sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't. When his eyes flutter open once more, he was not in his bedroom. He was still parked down beside his love.

He called nine-one-one; they came. They took the body in a body bag and took it to the hospital so Mark can be opened up and days later, ready for the funeral.

Once it came, there were nearly thousands upon thousands of people; they had to do it outside. So many fans came to say goodbye to their beloved hero; the world stopped that day. All that was heard was the dropping of clear, salty tears falling from the heats of many who loved Mark so dearly. . .

* * *

 

That was a year ago. Nearly on the date. Jack still lived in the same house the successful suicide happened. He would lay in the bed him and Mark shared every night; he would forget and reach out to touch the other side of the cold bed and feel nothing. Quiet sobs rocked his body as he gripped onto the cold sheets where his beloved should reside. It's been a year. But it's felt like it happened just yesterday.

Jack could swear he could hear Mark saying in his head, **_'I miss you,' 'I love you,' 'Go on without me,'_** but how..? He would if he knew how too. It nearly killed him every day to not wake up to a loving kiss; he missed his kisses. They were so amazing.

Jack whines as he got up finally. He didn't eat anything, but he did go into the kitchen. His eyes wander over some of the rather sharp knives that lay out in the open. The voice within his head told him to end it all and go live an eternity with Mark. He really wants too.

But what about the fans..?

How can they deal with another death of such a successful YouTuber..?

His eyes scan once again as he sees a slip of paper with a small box on top. The small box was lime-green velvet, something Mark had custom made just for something so special. He shakily moved over to grab hold of the velvet box; shaky fingers open it to see a ring carefully placed in its confinements. Jack covers his mouth as he nearly drops the box. Mark was going to propose to him..?

He shakily places it down as he took hold of the note.

'Dear Jackaboy,

If you see this any time after I'm gone, yes, I was going to make you my husband. But I didn't have the courage to do it before you came home and. . . Yeah. . . But please don't be sad. I still love you even if I'm in the afterlife or stuck in Limbo. I'm watching over you. And I see you holding it. . . I can see your face. Most likely sadness. I'm sorry. . .

So I'm going to ask here; Sean McLoughlin, will you marry me?

All my love,

\-- Mark --'

"Y-Yes..."

Is all Jack can say. He took the ring out of its place and placed it upon his ring finger. Tears fell down his face as he brought the beloved ring to his face and gave it a few kisses. A sad smile forms its way onto his face as he can just feel Mark beside him, holding onto him as he sadly celebrates.

But it didn't last.

He took the knife he held within his other hand and the note left by Mark and went to where he passed away, sitting down as he stares at the stained floor; his tears mix with the brown stain the memories flooding back. He sniffs, sobbing as he places the long knife against where his heart resides, shaking as he hopes he doesn't have to suffer anymore. Hoping it's not painful; hoping it's quick.

He places his palm at the back of the blade and hurries and shoves the metal deep within his body. His eyes blown wide as his heart beat quickens all of a sudden to try and catch up with his fear and adrenaline. His breathing increases ten-fold as he drops his hand from the knife and lays back on his side. His body twitches all of a sudden as his brain takes hold of what just happened; he's dying and it's happening fast. Memories flash before his eyes quickly of his fans, of his channel; of Mark. . .

_**"I'm coming, Mark. . ."** _

His breathing becomes gasps of air; he regrets what he has just done but there was no going back. His eyes go wide as he takes a final breath. His heart stops pumping, yet his brain is still active for another ten or so seconds before his entire nervous system shuts down.

JackSepticEye was dead; he died to join the infamous Markiplier.

* * *

White; that's all his soul could see. His feet walk forward, dressed in white as he seen the gates of heaven before him. He smiles as his hand shakily reaches out to open said gate. He was now inside. 

"M-Mark..?"

A ghostly touch brushed over him as he looks behind him, seeing the bi-hair-colored male behind him. He was upset that Jack followed suit but he was happy he was here. He gave him a hug; a hug he's been wanting for a year. Mark seen the ring on his finger that carried over into the after life, "Y-You. . .?"

"Yes. ."

"Now I can spend an eternity with you. . . I missed you so much as you can tell, but now we're back together. . ."

* * *

**-Sigh.- I am so sorry. This was the mood I was in. Still kind of am. If I made you cry, I did my job right but also will feel bad. Forgive me. I shall make it up to you when I feel a bit better.**

**It's only a fanfiction. It's not real. T H A N K - G O D. ;~;**


End file.
